


Haise's "Lucky" Day

by Gifti3



Series: Hide's Harem [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, it's just a silly fic tbh lol, nothing really serious happens, yea, you know that AU where the different versions of Kaneki are brothers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3
Summary: Haise finally gets the chance to be alone with Hide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a [comic](http://ask-hide-and-his-harem.tumblr.com/post/155425165595/that-was-the-closest-i-was-ever-to-fighting-one-of) I did for my Hide's Harem blog.
> 
> Basically the Harem consists of  
> Haise  
> Shironeki (Shiro)  
> Kuroneki (Kuro) and  
> OS (Kaneki)

It must have been Haise’s lucky day (well night to be more accurate). Not only were all his brothers nowhere to be found within the house, but Hide seemed to be the only other person here with him! This might make it seem like Haise doesn’t love his brothers, but it was quite the opposite. He cared deeply about them. He was honestly more like a mom to them than a brother, but he couldn’t deny that they could be very... bothersome when Hide was involved, even Kuro. Haise getting to be alone, uninterrupted, with Hide was a very rare occurrence.

So of course he had to take this opportunity presented to him. 

Haise called out Hide’s name as he walked towards the dark hallway where most of the bedrooms were. He flicked the hallway light switch on but nothing happened. Haise huffed in irritation.

Didn’t I tell Kaneki to change the bulb? He never listens...

Haise continued down the hallway nonetheless. After a few more calls, Hide popped his head out of Kuro’s room, his blonde hair as unruly as ever. The light from Kuro’s room lit the dark hallway. 

Hide stifled a yawn. “What’s up?”

“Oh, there you are! Were you sleeping? Sorry, for waking you up! Wait, why are you sleeping in Kuro’s room? Actually, nevermind about that…” Haise cleared his throat to stop himself from rambling. “Uh, I know this might seem out of the blue, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something together or...?”

“Ah, so no one else is in the house right now huh?”

As always, Hide saw right through him. 

Feeling his face heat up, Haise averted his eyes as he began stuttering.

Hide laughed. “I’m just messing with you Haise! You’re so cute.” 

Haise stopped avoiding Hide’s face to stare dubiously at him. He furrowed his brows. “...Cute?” 

I should be the one saying that to you.

“Yep, adorable even!” Hide stepped out of Kuro’s room, flicked off the light, and shut the door behind him. “So what do you wanna do?”

“Well, I was thinking we could watch a show or movie, if you want to of course.”

Hide pursed his lips in thought, before his eyes lit up.  
“Dude, I know exactly what we can watch!”

\--------------------

“How can you enjoy stuff like this Hide?” Haise grimaced as the criminal, or “unsub” as the show dubbed them, stood over a women that he was currently trying to drown.

Hide and Haise sat together on the couch in the living room. Unfortunately for the latter, there was a distance between them. Haise hoped he would get the chance to close it.

“It’s fun trying to figure what’s going to happen next!”

Haise slightly frowned. “Don’t you think it’s kind of....gruesome?”

“I’ve seen worse.”

Haise threw the blonde a questioning look. 

Hide pouted, “What?”

Shaking his head, Haise smiled. “You're so--”

Without any warning, Hide was suddenly a mere inches away from Haise’s face.

“Are you judging my interests”, Hide tried to sound serious, but the mischievous look on his face gave him away. “Last time I checked, weren’t you the one who--”

Haise had already tuned him out at this point.

From this close, he could see each individual freckle on Hide’s face. His eyes dropped down to Hide’s lips that were saying something that he didn’t hear.

This is what I wanted right?

Haise began leaning forward without further thought.

“....Uh, H-Haise?”

He felt Hide’s breath brush against his face but before Haise could press his lips against Hide’s...

“Heyyy.”

Hide’s eyes, which he had scrunched shut, shot open as he jumped away from Haise.

The blonde’s face was flushed from embarrassment. “What the heck Shiro, you spooped me!”

Haise didn’t know exactly what he was feeling in the moment, but the best way to describe it was exasperation.

What the--when did he get here!?

Haise sided-eyed his brother. Shiro, of course, pretended not to notice. 

“Sorry, I thought I was the only one in the house and I heard something, so I came to check it out.”

“Oh, well me and Haise were just uh... h-hanging out”, Hide said, his voice becoming slightly higher at the end of his sentence. “Y-You wanna watch TV with us?” 

Please don’t say yes, Haise thought.

“I guess.” Shiro said in innocent tone, but Haise knew how far from innocent the white haired man was. Shiro knew what he just did. 

This “innocence” act was all just a front he used when he wanted attention from Hide! And much to Haise’s (and his other brothers’) annoyance, the usually very observant blonde couldn’t see through it!

Shiro was a little demon when he wanted to be, especially towards Haise.

Haise smiled slightly. He had never felt this angry towards one of his brothers before.

Maybe it wasn’t his lucky day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really getting into criminal minds when i wrote this lol  
> Too bad my free trial for Netflix is up. I will get that account back (just not right now).
> 
> Anyways, I want to write more for this AU since I don't have enough time to draw as I would like.  
> So hopefully there will be more.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
